


Retirement Plan

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham if you squint, M/M, Mentioned eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: Slight retelling of Polar with Will as the titular retired assassin.





	Retirement Plan

Will drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, cursing under his breath, as the phone on the other end continued to ring. It wasn’t like them not to be punctual, even now, when he technically wasn’t an employee of Damocles. Especially now, considering he’d just mowed through a good chunk of Blut’s thugs escaping. 

The thought that the goatfucker had finally grown a shred of common sense niggled for a few moments. It would be just like him to do that once Will had a good idea for taking out what remained of his force.

Apparently he was going to have to make a personal visit, since they weren’t going to come to him.

Eventually, just as he was about to hang up and crush the card, someone picked up.

“About fucking time,” He snapped, on edge. “I want a trade, me for the psychiatrist.” The thought of going _back_ made him want to put a bullet into his skull, but he hadn’t meant to drag Hannibal into any of this, and the thought of _leaving_ him to Blut’s tender mercies made his skin crawl.

“Hello, Will.” His heart nearly climbed up his throat. Hannibal sounded surprisingly not-dead, drugged, or tortured. 

“Oh thank god, you’re alive.” That was one less thing to worry about; if they’d killed Hannibal… “What do they want?” 

His mind flitted, trying to think of all the ways they could use Hannibal to insure compliance from him.. Or trap him. They weren’t above collateral, after all.

“They’re all dead.” 

Will was silent for several long seconds as that sank in.

Tobias swam through his mind.

Had _Hannibal_ just slaughtered a handful of hitman and their bodyguards? Jesus. “You killed them all?” _How_? He must have had help, but who?

“They’re not very good at hand-to-hand.” He offered as an explanation, sounding distracted. There was a muffled cry in the background, followed by a wet sound. “They were tracking your cell phone.”

“I know.” Will huffed, deliriously amused suddenly. “I was counting on it, actually. They’re nothing if not predictable.” It was like they assumed that once their hitmen hit the magical age of fifty that a lifetime of habits and career choices just magically vanished. “Look around for their mail, see if you can figure out where you are.” He suggested.

After a couple of minutes, Hannibal rattled off an address.

Will didn’t know why he was even surprised, anymore.

It took most of the afternoon to get there, but he was so damned relieved to see Hannibal alive and relatively uninjured, though he did have the sallow look of someone who’d just spent several days high. Still, he’d gotten off better than Will had.

“I should have held off on killing him.” He murmured, thumb tracing just below the patch over Will’s left eye. “How is it?”

“Gone.” Will said flatly. “He took a razor to it.”

“And you still managed to escape.” His lips curled upwards into a dark smile.

“That says more about them than it does me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> I have a thing for hitman!Will fanfiction, so recasting Polar pretty much ticks off all of those boxes. 
> 
> Feel free to use this, if it catches your fancy and drop me a link; I would love it if someone took this on in full.


End file.
